Karlmayer
by Raputopu
Summary: Casino Familia: —Organisasi yang terdiri dari tiga orang misterius; yang gila, sinting, tak berperasaan, dan tak punya otak. Mengumbar kecintaan mereka pada kartu remi melalui layangan kapak yang brutal dan sabetan pedang nan biadab. Vakum selama dua tahun dan kini kembali merintangi media pemberitaan belahan Barat dalam aksi pembantaian sporadis. Warning inside.
1. Royal Flush

**A/N :** Hm. Kayaknya fic dengan tema pembunuhan udah jarang ya di FHI. Tapi jari-jari ini lagi ngebet pengen bikin ginian, broh! Aih, gara-gara ide fic ini 'The NEWS' ampe terbengkalai #digebukin Ini pasti efek gara-gara kebanyakan main capsa di kelas #aib Dan main poker itu bikin ketagihan, broh, terutama jika kamu nge-_raise _uang taruhan dan kartumu ternyata yang paling tinggi dari antara semua pemain! HAHAHA! I'M THE BIGSTACK BULLY! #angkatgelasbir

**Disclaimer :** Cerita Hetalia: Axis Powers—sayangnya—punya abang Hidekazu Himaruya yang secara tidak langsung memaksa saya supaya berterimakasih pada emaknya yang udah ngelahirin manusia jenius macam dirinya! Oh, damn. Terimakasih uda munculin Prussia! Dan sayangnya saya nggak bisa ngambil keuntungan meteril dari cerita ini…

**Warn : **Gore. _Too much villain in this story_. _Death minor chara_. OCMale!Indonesia.

**Listening to :** 'Hotobashire Jounetsu (Overflowing Passion) – The Bad Touch Trio'! Oh, damn! Aihh ! INI LAGU! I-I-INI LAGU—Ini lagu awesome banget! X'D #bantingmeja AAAAHH! PRUSSIA! Gitarnya SPAIN! Musiknya, men! Kenapa sih kalian nggak bikin band aja? Kenapa harus jadi reporter?! #dibom

**.**

* * *

**Joker, Poker, Blackjack** © Raputopu

**Hetalia: Axis Powers** © Hidekazu Himaruya

**Joker** © The Fool from French Tarot

**Poker / BlackJack** © Card Games

**Royal Flush** © Hold'em Poker

* * *

**.**

**Royal Flush—**A straight flush consisting of the five highest cards of one suit, ranked as the highest hand in certain games of poker. (Kartu dengan nilai tertinggi dalam permainan Poker)

* * *

Bunyi _alarm_ museum berkumandang nyaring ke setiap lantai. Membangunkan sekitar sepuluh petugas yang berjaga di pos mereka. Tergagap mendengar nyaring _alarm_ dan cahaya merah yang berkedap-kedip cepat, sepuluh petugas museum itu buru-buru bergegas berlari mencari ruangan mana yang dihinggapi pencuri.

Tiga penjaga berlari menyisir museum bagian artefak kuno bangsa Mesir. Lampu senter dilayangkan ke segala arah. Ke peti mumi, _hieroglif_, dan patung-patung Obelix yang disandingkan di keempat sudut. Kemanapun senter diarahkan, disana tetap tak tampak sosok pencuri yang dicari-cari. Ketiga polisi itu memaki kesal. Ketiganya kemudian berlari menuju lantai dua.

Empat penjaga lainnya menyisir ke bagian sejarah Amerika Serikat. Dimana replika kuda-kuda perang dan senjata api pada abad ke-18 tertera rapi, sengaja diberi jarak dua meter, memenuhi ruangan. Sama seperti hasil dari tiga penjaga sebelumnya. Ruangan gelap itu benar-benar kosong. Tak ada apapun kecuali seekor laba-laba yang tengah membuat jaring di pojokkan.

Dua penjaga lain, yang merasa agak pintar, berlari menuju ruangan batu alam berharga. Ruangan paling sakral di seluruh gedung. Karena hanya disinilah barang-barang berharga milyaran _euro _tertumpuk pada satu area sempit seluas sepuluh meter. Sampai di depan pagar tali berwarna merah, dimana di depan mereka adalah kotak-kotak kaca dengan batu mengkilat dan menyilaukan, mereka segera melayangkan senter itu ke segala arah dengan waspada. Dan sialnya, dua penjaga sok pintar itu juga tak menemukan pencuri yang dicari-cari.

Sementara seorang penjaga lain, yang sudah lelah berlari mengelilingi gedung tak tentu arah, akhirnya kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk mematikan _alarm_. Disamping warna merah yang membuat detak jantungnya berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, ia juga bernasib sama seperti sembilan penjaga lain. Tidak menemukan sosok si pencuri. Saling berkomunikasi lewat _walkie-talkie_, anak buahnya melaporkan tidak menemukan ada barang yang hilang atau bergeser sesentipun dari tempatnya. Bahkan tanda-tanda kehadiran seorang manusia juga tak terlihat di tiap lini gedung.

"Baik. Segera berkumpul di ruang tengah!" kata Ludwig, sang ketua penjaga museum, pada kesembilan anak buahnya.

Kesepuluh pria berseragam itu akhirnya tiba di lantai dua, tempat yang memang disediakan sebagai ruang pertemuan. Lantai dua yang hanya dikhususkan untuk penyimpanan arsip-arsip penting memang kurang dijamahi pengunjung, sehingga pria-pria gagah berani ini sering menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka di ruangan ini.

"Lapor! Keadaan di ruangan sejarah Mesir dan lukisan _reinassance_ masih aman! Tak ada mumi yang kabur dan semua lukisan masih di latar mereka masing-masing!"

"Bodoh! Memangnya ini Harry Potter?" maki Ludwig. Lelah, kemudian dilayangkannya pandangan ke empat penjaga lain yang berpatroli bersama-sama. "Kalian! Bagaimana?"

"Lapor! Ruangan di sejarah Amerika Serikat, patung _Michaelangelo, _dan koin emas Maya masih aman di tempatnya. Tidak ada kuda yang kabur, patung yang minta dimandikan dan koin emas Maya yang dibelanjakan!"

"Bodoh! Ini bukan _Wonderland_!" maki Ludwig untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kesal karena anak buahnya ini terlihat mengada-ngada, namun tersamarkan dengan sorot mata mereka yang teramat serius. "Lalu, kalian? Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada dua orang lain yang datang terakhir.

"Lapor! Batu alam masih aman! Tidak ada kotak-kotak yang pecah ataupun dilubangi. Semua permata dan berlian masih di kelompok masing-masing."

Ludwig mengangguk-angguk. "Baik." Merasa mendapat kejutan karena dua kawannya yang ini ternyata tidak sengawur tujuh orang sebelumnya.

Namun, tidak seperti kesembilan temannya yang kini justru bersenda gurau mengenai pertandingan bola semalam, merasa tidak ada masalah di museum ini, mata beriris biru itu masih sibuk menggerayangi langit-langit yang gelap dengan pandangan waspada. Disana memang tidak ada apa-apa kecuali lis atap yang berukir indah dan menggugah mata. Namun, kenapa justru rasa sepi ini yang kian menghimpitnya? Matanya kemudian menjalar liar ke sekeliling ruangan yang jelas-jelas sepi. Benar-benar sepi.

Walaupun semua laporan mengatakan tidak ada masalah di museum ini, Ludwig, entah mengapa masih teramat gusar.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. _Alarm_ jelas-jelas tidak mungkin berbunyi tanpa alasan.

Ludwig kemudian meninggalkan teman-temannya, dirinya berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi menuju pos keamanan. Ditemani sebuah senter dan balok panjang yang niatnya akan digunakan untuk menangkap si penculik.

Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah meja penjaga, mejanya juga. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Lelah dengan semua lelucon ini. Tiga hari berturut-turut mereka mengalami hal yang sama, tiap malamnya. _Alarm _akan berbunyi nyaring di jam yang sama, detik-detik dimana mata mereka nyaris terlelap. Dan hal itu akan memaksa mereka untuk langsung berpatroli. Memeriksa seluruh gedung yang diduga kebobolan maling.

Bukan masalah jika mereka berhasil menemukan perampoknya atau memang ada kesalahan di _alarm_ yang berbunyi tiap malam. Tetapi mau diapakan juga _alarm _itu masih dalam kondisi bagus. Berarti memang tidak ada kesalahan pada _alarm _kecuali memang ada penyusup yang melewati garis-garis _infrared. _Namun, hingga hari ini, pencuri itu masih belum ditemukan.

Terlebih lagi, tidak ada barang yang diambil.

Pencuri macam apa yang setiap malam rajin mengunjungi museum ini? Iseng melewati garis _infrared _sehingga mengusik mimpi para penjaga. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

Mengabaikan segala caruk-maruk masalah yang diterimanya, Ludwig membuka laci, lalu seketika tersenyum cerah ketika dilihatnya sebotol _beer _yang sengaja ia sisakan untuk besok pagi masih berada disana. Diraihnya minuman beralkohol itu. Tangannya terhenti kala dilihatnya beberapa lembar kartu berceceran di bagian laci paling dalam.

Ragu, diambilnya kartu-kartu itu dengan tampang heran. Keningnya mengerut bingung. Seingatnya, dia dan beberapa penjaga lain memang sempat bermain kartu untuk mengusir kebosanan. Tetapi, itu dua hari yang lalu. Dan Ludwig sangat yakin dirinya sudah menyuruh seorang petugas untuk segera membereskannya sebelum ketahuan bos.

Ludwig menegak _beer _sambil mengamati lamat-lamat benda di depannya. Kartu ini hanya kartu sisa. Buktinya cuma ada lima. Coraknya sama semua pula. Mungkin tertinggal ketika dirapihkan.

Mata biru itu terlihat terkejut. Disamping coraknya yang sama, angka-angka yang tertera disana tersusun berurutan. Dimulai dari nomor sepuluh, berlanjut ke kartu Jack, kemudian terus hingga As. Kartu tertinggi.

Irisnya bertautan. Dirinya merasa ingat dengan susunan ini. Susunan yang tidak mungkin terjadi tiba-tiba kecuali disusun secara sengaja. Pola sakral yang kemungkinan besar membantunya menang dalam setiap permainan _poker._

_Royal Flush_.

Kenapa kartu-kartu ini bisa ada di lacinya? Mungkinkah penjaga lain sengaja menyembunyikan kartu-kartu ini agar bisa mengeluarkannya kala kepepet? Ludwig tidak yakin. Namun, jika itu memang benar, Ludwig akan menyuruh mereka untuk membelikannya_ beer _selama seminggu.

Belum sempat Ludwig memasukan kartu itu kembali ke laci, dari kejauhan terdengar senandung nyanyian sendu yang berdengung pelan. Not-not tinggi dan sumbang, diharmonisasikan dengan melodi yang bergelombang halus. Mengalir bagai sungai yang menghilir ke muara. Beresonansi dalam tegangan pelan ke seluruh langit-langit. Saling bergema terpantul ke permukaan marmer berdebu. Bersahut-sahutan dari setiap sudut. Di depan, belakang, bahkan tepat di atasnya kepalanya.

Nyanyian itu kian nyaring. Lebih tepatnya meningkat dari sisi volume. Namun senandung yang dibawakan tetap sama. Lirik yang tidak jelas, terdengar seperti lagu perang abad pertengahan.

Suara itu terasa begitu dekat, membuat kepala Ludwig pusing. Menggerogoti pikiran dan urat sarafnya. Bagai _karlmeyer _yang digunakan untuk menyiksa tahanan penjara.

Ludwig melayangkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, kalap. "SIAPA DISANA?" tanyanya garang. Berusaha memberi perlawanan dan ancaman. Sialnya sekarang seluruh antek-anteknya tengah berada di lantai bawah. Sementara Ludwig sendirian di lantai tiga. Ruang pengawas. Tidak ada kawan.

"_Hei, bung. Kartu itu milik kami…_"

Jantung Ludwig tersentak. Dilirknya pandangan ke samping. Sumber suara itu berasal. Anehnya tak ada apapun disana. Ludwig mengeryitkan keningnya. Aneh.

"Joker_, ini semua salahmu. Menjatuhkan kartu sembarangan…"_

Kali ini suara itu terdengar di hadapannya. Suara yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Tepat di palang besi yang melintang di langit-langit. Terdengar dari sana, seolah-olah suara itu menguar dari lapis atap. Bergema mengikuti arah angin.

Ludwig mengerang. Tak ada siapapun disana! Dari mana asal semua suara-suara ini? Ludwig meletakkan botol _beer-_nya ke meja. Tangannya sudah bersiap-siap di balok hitam miliknya. Siap memukul siapapun yang membuat suara-suara ini.

"_Oh, _Pirate_ Yang Agung, sudahlah. Kartu itu miliknya. Biar dia yang mengambilnya kembali._"

"_Aku muak dengan kata-katamu, _Blackjack_. Pedangmu tak cukup kuat untuk melawan kapakku."_

"_Dua temanku yang menakjubkan, kenapa kalian justru bertengkar? __Kalian lupa tujuan utama kita kesini?"_

"… _Diam kau_, Joker."

"_Kau cari mati_, Pirate."

"_Kau juga diam, _Blackjack."

Sementara Ludwig hanya bisa menganga mengikuti alur pembicaraan suara-suara itu. Siapa itu _Pirate? _Siapa _Joker? _Dan siapa itu _Blackjack? _Mengapa tiga nama yang disebut-sebut itu justru membuat keributan sedahsyat ini? Mereka bertengkar? Sebenarnya mereka ini apa? Manusia atau…

PRAANGG!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca yang pecah tepat di belakang sang penjaga museum. Ludwig segara balik badan dan terpana. Di sebuah dinding, yang awalnya berupa monumen kaca mozaik besar yang menghiasi dinding museum, kini pecah terburai. Diduga tertabrak sesuatu. Menyayat telinga dengan bunyi serpihannya yang meluncur cepat ke lantai marmer. Kaca itu pecah, menganga dalam ukuran besar.

Ludwig bagai tersihir.

Di bingkai yang bergerigi tajam itu, seseorang berdiri.

Ludwig sangat terpana. Angin malam yang berhembus di luar gedung seketika mengibarkan jubah biru tua yang melekat pada sosok misterius itu. Berkibar bagai gelombang bendera bajak laut yang tergulung badai. Kian memperjelas sosok yang berdiri tegap di sana. Orang itu berpakaian layaknya serdadu perang tentara Eropa. Lengkap dengan sebilah pedang di tangan kanan. Teracung lurus sepanjang tiga puluh inchi. Tegap dengan jubah kolonial perang abad pertengahan. Terombak dikibar angin. Memainkan bulu-bulu angsa putih bersih di sekitar topi panglima perang pada masa kerajaan yang menyiratkan simbol mistis dan anggun pada saat yang bersamaan. Samar namun dapat dirasakan. Ludwig menangkap segurat seringai mengerikan di wajah orang itu. Yang menunggu untuk dilawan. Dilawan lalu dikalahkan.

Ludwig mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melawan ketakutannya. "SIAPA KAU? DAN MAU APA KAU DI SINI?"

Sosok yang dituju sebagai objek makian Ludwig itu justru tertawa. Menganggap pertanyaan Ludwig teramat lucu untuk tak ditertawai. Padahal Ludwig sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"_Kau tidak mengenaliku? Menyedihkan sekali..."_

Ludwig tersentak. Sosok itu bersuara. Suara itu lah yang memang pertama kali Ludwig dengar. Ludwig bergidik. Suara itu terlampau mengerikan dalam ukuran suara manusia. Seperti suara psikopat gila yang hendak membunuh semua manusia di seluruh jagad bumi.

"_Tentu saja dia tidak mengenalimu, _Joker." Ludwig menoleh cepat. Ada suara lain lagi. "_Kau masih kalah pamor di antara kami berdua."_

Kali ini Ludwig dapat melihat jelas. Lautan biru itu membelalak lebar. Berdiri di atas palang aluminium yang melintang di sepanjang langit-langit museum. Seorang pria lain berpakaian biru cerah. Senada dengan warna langit. Berdiri tegak dan anggun. Berkostum layaknya serdadu. Terlihat mempesona dari atas sini; jika saja di tangannya tidak tergenggam sebilah pedang mengkilat dengan ujung yang tajam. Samar dalam kegelapan, seulas senyum tipis nan polos tersungging di wajahnya yang tersamarkan helaian rambut emas.

"_Tutup mulutmu, _Blackjack. _Kau lupa siapa pemimpinnya disini?" _Suara keras menggelegar itu bersumber dari bingkai jendela. Ia memainkan pedangnya ke udara. Seakan-akan hendak memenggal sosok lain yang berdiri di palang besi itu.

"_Kau hanya kartu biasa_, Joker_. _Ace _adalah pemimpin kita yang sesungguhnya._" Suara orang yang dipanggil _Blackjack_ itu kemudian tertawa. Menertawakan kesombongan dan kebodohan _Joker._

_Joker _terlihat menggeram tertahan. Tak suka dengan cercaan _Blackjack. _Dirinya terlihat siap-siap hendak menerjang sosok itu. Padahal jarak di antara keduanya mendekati jarak satu lapangan basket.

Ludwig terbengong-bengong. Ini sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Dan apa tujuan mereka kesini?

"_Kalian berdua tidak berguna…"_

Sebelum Ludwig sempat menerka, di belakangnya terdengar bunyi kaki manusia yang menapak keras. Seketika Ludwig balik badan dan terpana. Di belakangnya, sosok lain muncul dalam posisi berlutut, posisi mendarat dari tempat yang tinggi. Wajahnya tertunduk, tersembunyi di balik helaian rambut berwarna kayu mahoni. Pakaiannya berwarna merah darah. Seperti warna mawar mati. Di kedua bahunya tertera tameng kecokelatan. Menambah kesan kuat dan perkasa. Postur bajak laut penguasa lautan pada abad penjajahan. Tangannya yang kekar dan tangguh, memegang sebilah balok panjang; dengan kapak besar di ujungnya. Tidak mengkilat seperti dua rekannya yang lain; permukaan peraknya sudah ternodai darah sana-sini. Seakan sengaja tak pernah dibersihkan oleh sang pemilik; menegaskan sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang akibat sambitannya.

Ludwig berdiri takut-takut di tempatnya. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Matanya memandangi horor sosok misterius yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia meraih balok kayunya dengan tangan gemetaran. Ludwig tak mengenali siapa sosok di hadapannya ini, tapi Ludwig berani taruhan, nyawanya tak akan selamat jika berada di dekat sosok itu lebih dari satu menit.

Ludwig tak sempat berkedip ketika kapak raksasa itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Teracung lurus tepat ke arahnya. _Pirate _berucap pelan dengan nada mengancam yang dalam.

"... _Kembalikan 'teman-teman' kami, sialan..."_

Dan kemudian kapak itu menghunus cepat tepat di depan wajahnya.

Tanpa ampun.

**.**

* * *

Chapter **I**: **—**_**Royal** Flush_

**.**

* * *

DOR!

Sang pemuda Asia menyaksikan tubuh pria yang awalnya bos pengedar ganja dari Kamerun itu jatuh terjerembab begitu saja dengan lubang di dada kiri. Tepat di jantung; sumber kehidupan. Darah segar kemudian mengucur dari sana, menggenangi lantai marmer apartmen ini. Matanya masih membelalak lebar. Seakan tidak terima kematiannya. Tapi, dia sudah mati. Kini Cameron hanya seonggok mayat tak berharga. Menunggu untuk dimakamkan atau sekedar dibuang ke laut penuh hiu pembunuh.

Senapan laras panjang Van der Decken masih mengeluarkan asap dari moncongnya. Itu adalah peluru terakhir. Sengaja disisakan untuk mengakhiri hidup pria brengsek ini. Mau membunuh orang lemah seperti ini saja dirinya harus menerima luka sabetan di pundak kiri. Padahal jelas-jelas orang itu tak memanggil penjaga atau _bodyguard_. Dia dan ketiga temannya hanya perlu menelepon orang ini ke apartmennya dalam rangka pendiskusian investasi ganja di Eropa. Jelas semuanya hanya bohong belaka.

Dan sialnya Ned, sapaan singkat dari sang Willem van der Decken, lupa bila dirinya meletakkan sebilah pisau dapur di meja ruang tamunya. Parahnya lagi si Cameron cukup ahli dalam menggunakan pisau.

Ned melemparkan senapannya ke kursi. Kemudian dihempaskannya tubuh lelah itu ke sana. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian berbicara. "Cepat buang dia. Aku muak melihat wajahnya."

Ned kemudian menoleh kepalanya perlahan pada seorang pemuda Asia yang berdiri tak jauh dari suspek pembunuhan. Matanya mengikuti plot pelenyapan Cameron dari muka bumi sejak Ned menarik pelatuknya untuk yang pertama kali. Ned tak membuang banyak waktu demi membunuh orang itu; demi terpenuhinya janji klien. Jantung Airlangga serasa berhenti sesaat ketika melihat pembunuhan di depan matanya.

"Maaf kau harus menyaksikan ini, APB."

Airlangga Putra Brawijaya yang memiliki inisial nama APB, khusus untuk Ned, hanya tercengang, terdiam amat dalam menyaksikan pembunuhan ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa _housemate _-nya ini memiliki pekerjaan hina seperti ini; pembunuh bayaran. Dia yang tak pernah terlibat dalam segala seliweran masalah antara klien dan Ned, terpaksa harus menyaksikan beberapa aksi keji yang Ned lakukan pada targetnya. Ned memang tak pernah mengijinkan Airlangga untuk menyaksikan pekerjaannya secara langsung. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, kelihatannya Ned ingin memberikan kesan betapa lihainya mereka dalam aksi kriminal yang terselubung seperti ini.

Sadik yang awalnya berkeinginan untuk menjadi penembak terakhir; yang akan mengakhiri hidup si bos ganja ini, malah keduluan Ned. Dipandanginya pemuda Belanda itu tak terima. "Hei, bisakah aku diberikan kesempatan untuk membunuh?"

"Silahkan tembak dia." ucap Ned malas-malasan. Menunjuk pada mayat Cameron yang tergeletak di sebelah meja.

Sadik menaikkan alisnya. Ned pasti bercanda, pikirnya. "Dia sudah mati!" jerit Sadik tak terima. Buat apa ditembak lagi? Itu tidak berguna. Hanya buang-buang peluru untuk mayat tak berharga.

"Ini jauh lebih cepat dari batas awal yang ditentukan. Vash Zwingli memberikan kita waktu seminggu untuk membunuhnya. Dan Ned sudah bertindak jauh dari batas yang ditentukan. Kelihatannya kita harus meminta bayaran tambahan untuk ini." Nada pelan yang bergumam di sudut ruanan adalah suara milik Heracles Karpusi yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Wajahnya datar dan tak memperlihatkan sebersit ekspresi yang berarti. "Akan lebih baik jika kasus _Casino Familia _juga bisa diselesaikan seperti ini secepatnya."

Ned mengerang. Rasanya dia sudah mendengar nama itu ratusan kali hari ini. Di televisi, radio mancanegara, pembicaraan santai para pengunjung café, di jalan raya, bahkan pelayan di rumahnya juga selalu membawakan topik yang sama. Sangat memuakkan bagi orang yang mudah terserang vertigo seperti Ned.

Pemuda Belanda itu memijat kepalanya pelan. "APB, suruh Natalia membuatkan kopi untukku."

Airlangga kemudian tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda Asia itu bergegas ke dapur, mematuhi perintah Ned. Terlihat terburu-buru dan terserang ketakutan. Kelihatannya sosok Ned yang teramat dingin dan berkarakter kuat serta tak bisa ditentang oleh siapapun berhasil membuat pemuda itu takut.

Sadik menggurutu karena tangannya terkena noda darah. Dengan dua tangan yang tergamit di pundak kemeja Cameron, pemuda Turki itu mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyeret Cameron menjauhi karpet ruang tamu Ned.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang mendapat tugas jelek?" jerit Sadik frustasi. Saking kesalnya, bahkan jika ia bisa melemparkan tubuh tak bernyawa ini ke wajah Ned, dia akan melakukannya.

"Heracles, bacakan ulang informasi mengenai _Casino Familia _itu." ucap Ned datar. Sama sekali tak terdengar menanggapi penuturan protes keras dari Sadik, rekannya sendiri.

Heracles yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar LCD laptop kembali melanjutkan interupsinya. "_Casino Familia, _organisasi pembunuhan keji yang sudah terjadi sejak tujuh tahun lalu… kembali membuat ulah."

Ned memaku pandangannya lurus-lurus pada pot bunga di layu di seberang ruangan, tetapi telinganya tetap terpancang pada suara Heracles yang kemudian kembali membacakan informasi yang didapatkan.

"Organisasi ini sempat vakum dan tak terlihat lagi di media pemberitaan selama dua tahun. Diduga karena kematian seseorang di organisasi mereka. Awalnya semua pihak mengira organisasi ini sudah punah, tetapi setahun belakangan terakhir, mereka kembali muncul ke publik."

Wajah Ned mendadak serius dengan kerutan-kerutan di kening. Sementara Sadik yang kelelahan menyeret mayat ini, kemudian mengistirahatkan tangannya sambil mendengarkan penuturan Heracles seraya menyeka keringatnya.

"Organisasi ini terdiri dari tiga orang misterius. Yang gila, sinting, tak berperasaan, dan tak punya otak. " Heracles kemudian berjalan menuju meja di dekat Ned lalu menebarkan beberapa lembar foto yang dicetak besar ke hadapannya.

"Yang ini namanya _Pirate._ Salah satu anggota yang terkenal akan kesadisan dan keberingasannya." Heracles menunjuk pada foto pertama. Terlihat agak kabur karena diambil pada waktu malam hari.

Ned memungutnya kemudian memandangi sosok yang terdapat di foto. Sosok yang terlihat disana adalah seorang pria yang berlutut di sisi gedung dengan satu kaki. Terlihat jelas bila di ambil dari dasar gedung. Wajahnya tersamarkan karena posisinya membelakangi cahaya bulan. Wajahnya tersamarkan. Beberapa helai dari rambutnya yang berantakan terlihat berkibar karena angin, begitu pula dengan baju bajak lautnya yang berkibar di belakang. Di sampingnya terlihat teramat jelas kapak raksasa miliknya yang menjulang tinggi ke udara, seakan-akan hendak membelah langit. Darah yang yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya adalah ciri khas utama _Pirate_.

Ned merinding. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sensasi mencekam dan aura-aura bengis yang kuat dari sosok di foto itu. _Pirate _termasuk satu dari daftar puluhan pembunuh di dunia yang menjajaki peringkat tiga besar. Bahkan jika diukur dari tingkat kesadisannya, _Pirate _mungkin menempati pembunuh nomer satu untuk selamanya.

Sadik yang awalnya jengah mengurusi jasad ini, akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan mayat Cameron tergeletak di lantai begitu saja lalu menghampiri Ned. Lebih baik ia menyuruh Natalia, _maid _di rumah ini untuk mengurus Cameron. Kabarnya wanita itu punya tenaga sekuat tiga gajah.

Tiba di sebelah Ned, diliriknya foto yang berada di tangan sang pemuda Belanda.

"_Pirate _selalu menyerang terang-terangan di depan umum. Dialah yang membuat _Casino Familia _menjadi begitu mengerikan di mata setiap orang. _Pirate _terkenal akan kebengisannya. Kabarnya dia adalah reinkarnasi bajak laut gila yang suka memburu harta dan hobi membunuh orang." tutur Heracles, membaca lanjutan hasil observasinya.

Sadik mengerutkan keningnya. Menangkap kejanggalan dari foto itu dengan dua foto lain yang masih tertera di meja.

"Pakaiannya berwarna merah sendiri."

"Ya. Kabarnya jubah berwarna merah itu berasal dari darah korbannya yang menyembur ketika kapaknya memenggal kepala mereka, lalu dibiarkan mengering untuk beberapa waktu. Dan jadilah baju itu sepenuhnya berwarna merah darah. Sekaligus mengisahkan berapa banyak korban yang mati akibat kapaknya."

"Jadi, dia tak pernah mencuci baju selama ini, hah?" seru Sadik tak percaya.

"Itukan hanya mitosnya saja." Ned berdecak tak sabar, menatap singkat sang pemuda Turki dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana baunya…" sahut Sadik pelan.

Ned menghela napas berat.

"Lanjutkan, Heracles."

"Lalu, yang ini namanya _BlackJack._"

Heracles menyerahkan foto lain. Kali ini segera disambar duluan oleh Sadik.

Sadik mengamati foto itu lamat-lamat.

_BlackJack._ Sosok itu anggun. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat setiap orang yang pertama kali melihat sosoknya yang tegap dan mempesona. Bajunya yang sederajat dengan serdadu perang Eropa Selatan terlihat indah dan mengkilat bersama lampu-lampu gemerlapan di tengah malam. Warna biru langit yang indah bersanding kuat dengan rambut emasnya yang tergerai angin. Foto ini diambil ketika ia berdiri di atas mobil sesorang, terlihat membelakangi kamera. Tengah memegangi sebilah pedang panjang dengan wajah setengah menunduk. Tak lupa senyuman khas _BlackJack _yang selalu tersayat indah di wajahnya.

Dia selalu terlihat bersih. Bersih dalam artian tak pernah ikut campur dalam aksi bengis _Pirate _maupun tindak pengerusakan dari _Joker. _Dia termasuk anggota _Casino Familia _yang terlihat cukup waras ketimbang dua rekannya yang lain.

"_BlackJack _kabarnya adalah satu-satunya anggota _Casino Familia _yang tak banyak membunuh orang. Itu untuk yang terlihat. Tapi untuk yang tak terlihat, ia terlibat kasus pembunuhan yang jauh lebih banyak ketimbang dua yang lain."

"Maksudnya tak terlihat itu seperti apa?" potong Sadik kebingungan dengan maksud kalimat Heracles.

"Tidak membunuh terang-terangan di tempat umum seperti _Pirate_. Biasanya korban ditemukan di toilet atau lemari pakaian; dengan usus terburai. Ia selalu meninggalkan selembar kartu _Jack Spade_ untuk memberitahu bahwa itu adalah perbuatannya. _BlackJack _benar-benar tak kalah bengis dari dua temannya yang lain."

Sadik meringis sesaat. Lalu dibuangnya foto itu kembali ke meja dengan tatapan jijik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si _Joker_? Kabarnya dia adalah pemimpin _Casino Familia." _tanya Sadik lagi.

Dari kejauhan Natalia datang membawa secangkir kopi, ketika dilihatnya selembar foto asing yang tertera di meja Ned, gadis itu berujar dengan nada bingung. "Siapa lelaki gila dengan topi berbulu itu?"

Heracles meraih foto terakhir yang berada di meja. Kemudian diangkatnya foto itu, memperlihatkan pada kedua temannya yang lain dengan tatapan datar. "… _Joker_."

Foto itu terlihat jauh lebih istimewa dan kelewat menakjubkan untuk ukuran foto seorang pelaku kejahatan. _Joker _selalu terlihat jauh lebih 'wah' dari dua temannya. Sosok itu kerap terlihat berdiri gagah berani dengan seringai lebar yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Dia selalu terlihat percaya diri dan tak pernah takut untuk melakukan aksi. _Joker _selalu hadir dalam balutan seragam tentara perang serdadu Eropa. Topi lebar dengan bulu-bulu angsa pada satu bagian seakan menegaskan jiwa bangsawan yang menyeruak dari dirinya. Kali ini _Joker _tertangkap kamera tengah berdiri di sebuah palang dari menara tinggi. Kedua kakinya menganga lebar dengan dua tangan yang dilipat angkuh. Seakan-akan hendak memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa dia adalah sang penguasa.

"_Joker _memang tak pernah memperlihatkan kasus pembunuhan akibat ulahnya; seperti dua anggota lain. Tetapi _Pirate _dan _BlackJack _terlihat begitu menghormatinya. Kurasa _Joker _akan jauh lebih mengerikan jika sedang serius. Lihat saja wajahnya... seperti psikopat gila yang tak takut penjara." rutuk Heracles.

Ned mendengus lelah. Dibuangnya foto dengan sosok _Pirate _yang awalnya masih di tangannya itu ke meja. Diraihnya kopi hitam yang awalnya diberikan Natalia. Gadis itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin bergosip dengan Airlangga. Entah mengapa pemuda tersesat yang baru ia pungut selang beberapa bulan itu sudah teramat akrab dengan pelayan-pelayan di rumah mewah ini. Padahal jika bersama Ned, pemuda itu seakan-akan langsung menutup diri dari dunia.

Sadik mendesah berat. "Aku masih bingung dengan mereka. Selain nama yang aneh-aneh, nama organisasi mereka jauh lebih aneh lagi. Kenapa harus _Casino Familia_? Bukankah terlalu ambigu? Kata di belakangnya mengingatkanku pada La Sagrada di Spanyol. Mungkinkah mereka ada hubungannya dengan tempat itu?... Atau orang-orang Spanyol?"

Ned segera memotong. "Kurasa itu tidak masuk akal. La Sagrada Familia sendiri adalah tempat suci. Tidak mungkin orang tanpa malaikat pelindung seperti mereka mau mengadaptasi nama organisasi dari tempat yang disakralkan seperti itu."

"Yaa, kalau _casino _sih sudah jelas kan? Mereka selalu menebar kartu dimanapun mereka hadir. Nama _Joker _dan _BlackJack _sendiri sudah membuktikan kecintaan mereka pada _Poker..._" Sadik menarik napas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Tapi yang lagi-lagi tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa harus ada nama _Pirate_? Aku heran kenapa dua nama yang lainnya identik dengan kartu sementara _Pirate _tidak. Lihat saja bajunya, sangat kontras dari dua yang lain. Bahkan dia menggunakan kapak, tidak seperti dua temannya."

"Sadik. Bisa hentikan segala curcolanmu mengenai _Pirate_?" sergah Ned, lelah harus terus-terusan bersabar dengan segala kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sadik.

Heracles mengabaikan pertengkaran dua rekannya sambil terus membacakan hasil penelitiannya dengan serius. "Aksi penebaran kartu ini terjadi semenjak pembunuhan seorang pengusaha kaya tambang emas dari Indonesia. Dari sanalah berita _Casino Familia _kembali bermunculan di media setelah vakum dua tahun. Dan semenjak saat itu, kehadiran mereka selalu identik dengan penebaran kartu di tempat kejadian."

Ned menggerak-gerakan jemarinya gelisah dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Korban pertama mereka adalah ayah Airlangga." Suaranya tertahan. Dendam yang membara tersorot jelas dari dua matanya. Membuatnya kian tersulut untuk segera menuntaskan perkara ini.

Dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kartu apa saja yang pernah dikeluarkan selama ini?" tanya Sadik, kian penasaran.

"Biar kulihat." Heracles melihat-lihat lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di depan wajahnya. Kemudian ditemukannya selembar kertas yang menampilkan foto-foto korban. "Hm… Ada delapan sekop, dua hati, lima keriting, sepuluh wajik, tiga—"

"_Stop_." potong Sadik tiba-tiba. "Terlalu banyak. Aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya."

"Biasanya mereka membuang kartu di samping mayat korban. Terkadang ada juga kartu _Jack Spade_. Ya, itu tandanya _BlackJack _yang membuat ulah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Pirate_? Kartu apa yang dia buang?"

Walaupun Ned sudah lelah dengan segala pertanyaan Sadik mengenai _Pirate, _Heracles masih mau membagikan informasi untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Orang itu tak pernah membuang kartu di tempat kejadian, karena selama ini ia selalu membunuh di depan banyak orang."

"Menarik. Lalu bagaimana dengan _Joker_? Sudah jelas dia akan membuang _Joker, _kan?" Sadik menaikkan alisnya, yakin dengan penuturannya.

"Tidak. Dia tak pernah membunuh. Setidaknya begitu yang dikabarkan. _Pirate _lah yang selalu menjadi sorotan media dari antara mereka bertiga." kata Heracles.

"_Leader _yang aneh, anggota yang aneh." sahut Sadik seraya menghela napas. Semakin bingung dengan semua informasi yang dituturkan oleh Heracles. Semakin kesini fakta yang hadir kian membingungkan. Dia yang awalnya mengira sudah mendekati titik terang, kini malah terombang-ambing di badai berkabut tebal. _Joker, Pirate, _dan _BlackJack._ Sosok buronan yang kini selalu menghiasi media dengan aksi pembunuhan mereka. Tak pernah diketahui identitasnya. Membuat jalanan metropolitan tak sedamai dulu lagi. Membuat keselamatan penghuni kota selalu berada di ambang kematian. Menimbulkan benih-benih ketakutan di jiwa setiap warga. "Sebenarnya organisasi gila macam apa ini?" jerit Sadik frustasi.

"Organisasi pembunuh yang tergila-gila pada kartu nampaknya." kata Heracles seraya membereskan berlembar-lembar kertas berisi informasi mengenai organisasi _Casino Familia._

Ned menjentikan pemantik, kemudian menyalakan cerutunya. Sorot matanya yang teramat yakin dengan kilatan semangat membara menyulut keadaan di sekitarnya untuk ikut memanas. Ned menatap mata kedua rekannya yang lesu dengan tatapan yakin dan tak tergoyahkan. Diucapkannya sepotong kalimat yang kemudian kembali membangkitkan semangat dua pembunuh bayaran ini dengan motivasi yang kuat.

"… Ya. Dan kita diutus untuk membunuh mereka."

* * *

**To be Continued**

**A/N : **AH, JOKEERR! Tergila-gila sama sosok badut ini! Aih, lucu-seksi-jahat-menggemaskan banget. Sini aku nodai! #plak Aih aih, kisah Joker yang diadaptasi dari sosok The Fool di karto tarot Perancis kenapa harus angst _plus _menggoda _plus _manis banget sih? #guling-guling Cocok deh sama yang meranin kamu di _Casino_ Familia!Hahaha!

Daan, **Willem van der Decken** adalah nama om-om pedo-seksi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Netherlands! Saya memasukan nama 'Willem' di depannya karena nama ini kesannya udah melekat banget sama orang Belanda jaman dulu. Bapaknya temen saya aja ada yang namanya Willem #curcolgakpenting

Untuk **Airlangga Putra Brawijaya** kayaknya udah ketebak ya. Yep. Dia itu salah satu putra bangsa yang menjunjung tinggi rasa nasionalisme, mendukung program pil KB, dan menentang aksi aborsi. Indonesia kita tercinta~

_Sign, Rapuh_


	2. Straight

**A/N : **Berdasarkan alasan tertentu, maka saya memutuskan untuk mengganti judul yang sebelumnya Joker, Poker, BlackJack menjadi Karlmeyer. Di samping nyebutnya juga lebih simple dan nggak panjang-panjang amat, saya mengambil nama Karlmeyer karena di video—entahlah, musik—ada sosok badut yang nyengir-nyengir disana dan saya langsung kepikiran Joker. Absurd banget, ya?

**Disclaimer : **Semua tokoh di Hetalia Axis Powers baik yang saya nodai menjadi penjahat seperti Joker, Pirate dan BlackJack adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya, dan saya cuman minjem nama-nama dan pakaian mereka, nggak lebih =A= kecuali untuk pemuda Indonesia yang entah kenapa selalu terjerat kriminalitas dimanapun ia berada: APB

**Warn : **as I said before. Too much villain in this story! So, brace yourself jika sewaktu-waktu ada tokoh yang 'ih, baik banget ni orang' tiba-tiba menjadi 'WTF! Dia penjahat?!', dan efek HetaOni pun merusak otak anda. Bahasa agak lebay di beberapa bagian karena sedang mencoba gaya penulisan seperti di Alter Ego. Penggunaan nama kartu terlalu banyak. Lalu, ada sebuah genre baru yang saya coba untuk selami, yaitu YAOI. Nggak baru-baru amat sih karena saya sudah mengkonsumsi beginian sejak kelas 1 SMA. Dan penggunaan human name juga. Dan beberapa penggunaan baretta di scene pertengahan.

* * *

Airlangga menyesap kopinya seraya menuliskan sesuatu di jurnalnya. Ketika ia menyuruh Natalia untuk membuatkan kopi pesanan Ned, pemuda manis ini juga sekalian minta dibuatkan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya.

Natalia saat itu tengah merapikan letak-letak panci yang di gantung di atas pemanggangan, kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda berkulit langsat yang sibuk mematut diri di depan lembaran jurnal. Sejauh gadis ini mengamati, Airlangga memang hobi menulis. Pemuda yang umurnya menginjak awal dua puluhan ini kerap menulis dimanapun ia berada. Di teras apartment yang berhadapan langsung dengan matahari terbit, di kursi ruang _home theatre _yang berwarna merah darah_, _bahkan di samping TV plasma yang sedang dalam proses selalu membawa jurnal itu kemana-mana, bahkan ke tempat-tempat tak wajar sekalipun. Ingin sekali rasanya Natalia mengintip, sekedar untuk melihat baris pertama kalimat yang tertera di antara satu halaman penuh berisi tulisan Airlangga.

"Kelihatannya Tuan Willem akan jarang berada di rumah setelah ini." katanya, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Airlangga menghentikan goresan penanya sesaat.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian berkata malas-malasan. "… Baguslah. Aku tak tahan jika terus-terusan dicumbu pria mesum macam dia."

Natalia nyaris menyemburkan tawanya.

"Kelihatannya anda sensi sekali, ya, dengan Tuan Willem?"

Airlangga menghela napas sesaat.

"Benci tepatnya."

Kali ini tawa Natalia benar-benar tersembur keluar. Wanita itu tertawa dengan keterusterangan Airlangga mengenai sosok Willem, pemilik rumah besar ini. Sungguh, bila Ned mendengar kalimat nan polos bercampur nekat yang diucapkan langsung dari mulut Airlangga tepat di depan wajah objek yang dimaksud, pemuda Belanda itu pasti akan menyekapnya selama berbulan-bulan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Tapi, tentu anda senang juga kan kalau Tuan Willem berhasil menemukan penjahatnya. Dendam anda tentu terbalaskan." ujar Natalia polos. Seakan-akan segala permasalahan mengenai tindak kriminal yang terjadi di keluarga Airlangga akan beres seketika disaat Ned turun tangan.

Airlangga mendengus. Mencibir ungkapan itu. "Tahu apa si 'rambut keseterum' itu mengenai tindak kriminal _Casino Familia_? Dia dan teman-temannya akan mati duluan di tangan tiga orang gila itu. Mencari-cari mereka sama saja mencari alamat rumah Malaikat Maut."

Natalia tertawa. "Jadi, maksudnya anda meremehkan Tuan Willem dan dua temannya?" Natalia bertanya di sela-sela tawanya. "Yah, sebenarnya, saya juga tidak terlalu suka dengan sikapnya yang _bossy _itu, sih. Tapi saya terpaksa harus mengakui kehebatannya dalam urusan seperti ini."

Airlangga tersenyum tipis. _Oh, ya_? batinnya dalam hati. Bibir pemuda Asia itu tersungging sesaat kemudian bergumam pelan, menggumamkan sebaris kalimat, nyaris tak terdengar. Lebih terkesan untuk diri sendiri.

Diliriknya gadis itu lewat sudut mata. Natalia tengah mengelap meja. Tak sadar jika Airlangga memperhatikan dirinya.

"_Ya. Kita lihat saja nanti_…"

.

.

.

**Karlmeyer** © **r**apu**t**opu

**Hetalia: Axis Powers** © **H**idekazu **H**imaruya

**Joker** © **T**he **F**ool **f**rom **F**rench **T**arot

**Poker / BlackJack** © **C**ard **G**ames

**Straight** © **H**old'em **P**oker

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter** II: S**traight

Bunyi tutup botol _whisky _yang tertembak ke udara; yang kemudian disambut gemuruh tepuk tangan, menjadi awal pembuka pesta ulang tahun ke-26 dari putra sulung bangsawan ternama Inggris, Allistor "Scott" Kirkland.

Para tamu undangan yang hadir mendekati angka seribu jiwa. Begitu ramai dan padat akan kehadiran manusia-manusia berstatus tinggi dan benda-benda mahal yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. _Hall_ seluas setengah lapangan hijau sepak bola itu diramaikan oleh berbagai _orchestra _papan atas yang sengaja diundang oleh adik dari Allistor Kirkland sendiri, Arthur Kirkland.

Ruangan tersebut riuh gegap-gempita. Ratusan meja dengan ornamen mewah menjadi pengikat tiap masing-masing delapan kursi tamu. Orang-orang kaya, _tuxedo_ mahal nan licin, gaun-gaun mewah yang tergerai indah hingga menyapu lantai, bahasa tubuh yang teramat gemulai khas bangsawan, menjadi sorotan utama di pesta megah kali ini.

Di ujung sana; spesifiknya di sebuah meja yang agak terasing dari hiruk-pikuk wilayah pesta, dekat dengan sebuah bar kecil ditemani kumpulan pemain violin yang mengalunkan alat musiknya sangat lembut, terdapat Sadik dan Ned yang duduk gelisah sendiri. Sementara kawan mereka, Heracles, yang entah mengapa disaat pencarian begitu bersemangat; namun sangat berkebalikan dengan saat-saat keseharian, kini tertidur pulas di kursinya.

Airlangga Putra Brawijaya, yang menjadi tamu undangan pesta kali ini, malah menikmati _steak _dan lobster panggang di hadapannya. Sama sekali terlihat tidak peduli dengan pesta ini, ataupun pada ketiga kawannya yang sengaja ia undang secara tak resmi untuk ikut serta dalam acara mahal ini; dengan catatan menjadi _bodyguard _-nya.

Sungguh, jika bukan karena organisasi gila bernama _Casino Familia _pernah menampakkan diri di tempat ini tiga hari yang lalu dan membunuh seorang _gardening _di kediaman Kirkland, mungkin tiga pria yang bersatus pembunuh bayaran ini tidak akan bersedia menemani Airlangga ke alamat yang tertera di undangan pesta. Baretta sudah terselip rapi. Bom asap juga sudah dipersiapkan. Tinggal tunggu nyali yang akan dibakar jika ketiga manusia sinting itu sungguhan datang.

Tetapi, jangankan nyali, semangat saja sudah mulai luntur.

Sadik mengerang gelisah. "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan disini! Kenapa kami harus diberi _scone _sedangkan kau diberi makanan enak seperti itu?" Sadik menunjuk tak terima pada lima potongan daging yang masih berasap, di piring Airlangga. Siap disantap oleh sang pemuda Asia.

Airlangga mendongak, merasa dirinya menjadi objek pengaduan.

"Karena kau bukan tamu undangan, tentu saja." sahutnya santai.

Jika saja bukan tempat umum dan Airlangga tidak masuk pada jajaran tamu undangan, neuron Sadik pasti sudah bekerja secara refleks untuk melubangi tempurung pemuda tampan itu dengan peluru atau minimal membanting kursi tamu ke kepalanya; jika saja tidak keduluan oleh Ned yang memukuli wajah Airlangga dengan tumpukan serbet duluan.

Wajar saja Airlangga pantas sombong kali ini, karena memang hanya dirinyalah yang benar-benar diundang secara resmi oleh Scott, sang putra Kirkland yang mahsyur di kalangan petinggi Eropa.

Jika saja mendiang ayahnya bukanlah seorang pemilik tambang emas terbesar di Indonesia yang terkenal hingga ke penjuru daratan Inggris, mungkin dirinya juga tak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencicipi makanan mewah di restoran ini.

Serbet yang terlipat rapi di sebelah kiri dipungut Airlangga kemudian dipulaskan pelan ke bibirnya yang berminyak. "Aku sudah selesai."

Mata Sadik membelalak. Jika saja semua hidangan di depan Airlangga sudah tuntas bersih, Sadik akan memakluminya. Tapi, ayolah. Coba lihat! Tumpukan daging-daging itu, lembaran salad yang masih segar, tutup botol _whisky _yang belum bergeser, dan botol garam yang tak bergerak. Apa kegiatan Airlangga tadi bisa disebut 'makan'?

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Airlangga bangkit berdiri kemudian memundurkan kursinya. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja. Tanpa sekalipun berbalik; membiarkan ketiga pria yang berkedok pembunuh bayaran nomer satu se-Eropa Selatan itu menganga tak elit karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Heracles, yang memangku dagu dengan tangannya, memandangi kepergian Airlangga dengan tatapan ngantuk. "Kurasa _mereka _tidak akan datang ke tempat yang sama dua kali." ujarnya pelan.

Dan kedua sahabatnya jelas tahu arah pembicaraan Heracles. Jelas yang dimaksud pemuda Yunani itu adalah _Casino Familia._ Target semua lini kepolisian karena tiga orang itulah mereka sampai repot-repot datang kesini, untuk mencari petunjuk yang tersisa, demi menuntaskan keinginan mereka untuk melenyapkan tiga orang itu dari wajah dunia sebelum keduluan pistol polisi? Makan enak adalah urusan nanti.

Ned berdehem sesaat sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri seraya merapikan ujung jasnya. "Aku akan mencari anak Kirkland untuk kuinterogasi." Dirinya sungguh tak sabaran dengan misi ini. Ia ingin menuntaskannya segera. Bersih tanpa sisa. Selesai tanpa cela. Tanpa perlu merasakan bayang-bayang kapak _Pirate _ataupun layangan pedang _BlackJack_, juga cengiran _Joker. _

Sadik nyaris menyemburkan _tequila _segar dari mulutnya. "Kau gila! Kalau sampai identitasmu ketahuan bagaimana?" Pemuda berjanggut itu membelalakkan matanya syok.

Ned baru menjawab pertanyaan—atau protes keras Sadik—ketika benar-benar keluar dari kursinya. "Jika benar terjadi demikian, aku akan menembak duluan kepalanya."

"APA?" Sadik tak sadar berteriak sedemikian nyaring sehingga nyaris membuat bartender di sebelah mejanya terjungkal. "Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

Dan pemuda Belanda itu sudah berbaur bersama tamu-tamu pesta, menghilang di balik gemerlapan gaun-gaun mewah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin malam; yang dingin sekaligus menusuk kulit, menembus melewati pori-pori dan nyaris menyayat tulang, sama sekali tak digubris oleh tiga sosok manusia berkostum aneh di atas gedung kediaman Kirkland. Bersama jubah yang berkibar kuat di bawah bulan purnama, terdegar bunyi desingan sisi tajam pedang yang beradu dengan sarung pedang berbahan kayu mahoni ketika dicabut dari tempatnya. Pedang perak berkilat menyilaukan itu tergenggam mantap di tangan kiri sang pemuda pirang.

_BlackJack _menyukai emas.

Emas yang berasal dari warna rambutnya. Emas dari warna gandum di peternakan warga Monaco. Emas dari iris mengkilat seorang pemuda Mesir yang pernah di temuinya. Ah, dia mencintai segala nuansa emas. Terutama emas bercahaya yang tersembunyi di dalam gedung ini. Emas mulia yang bertumpuk menggunung di sebuah brankas besar di lantai bawah, yang menunggu untuk dilenyapkan.

_Ace _pasti senang sekali.

"Tidak biasanya _Ace _meminta kita mencuri." gumaman pelan seorang _Pirate _memecahkan keheningan malam yang menyekik. Mata hijaunya terpancang lurus pada bingkai kubah kaca berdiameter lima belas kaki di depannya, berlis emas membentuk aksen jaring yang berpusat pada sebuah titik, menampilkan pemandangan berupa tamu-tamu undangan lalu-lalang dalam ukuran mini.

Tangannya tak sabar untuk melayangkan kapaknya ke kepala salah satu tamu. Terutama yang berambut jabrik bertubuh tegap; yang kini berusaha menyingkirkan tamu-tamu di depannya untuk meminta jalan.

"Hanya emas, ya? Bukan Arthur atau Dylan? Ah, minimal hanya potongan tangan dari pelayan Kirkland saja masa tidak boleh?" Joker menggerutu. Ia memain-mainkan pedangnya di jari. Baginya misi ini membosankan. Hanya mencuri emas di _mansion _Kirkland yang berpusat di tengah kota. Kenapa tak ada tantangan lain?

_BlackJack _tertawa renyah. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung _Joker _bersemangat, yang saking kerasnya nyaris membuat sang pemuda penuh gurauan itu terjungkal. "Ayolah. Mereka cuma kartu _straight_. Mereka lemah dan tak berdaya dibandingkan kartu-kartu lain. Kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan _flush_."

_Joker _mencibir. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa _BlackJack _selalu terlihat santai di semua misi. "Itupun jika _flush _bersedia membantu."

_BlackJack _kembali tertawa. Kali ini cukup berhasil membuat _Joker _marah-marah karena pemuda berambut pirang berombak itu kini benar-benar memukulnya hingga terjungkal.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bermain-main? Bisa kita selesaikan misi ini sekarang?"

Berbeda dari dua temannya yang menganggap misi ini kelewat enteng dan hanya masuk dalam jajaran tidak menantang, _Pirate _justru ingin menyelesaikannya segera. Ditatapnya kedua sahabatnya yang kini saling mencekik satu sama lain—yang sekarang berdiri mematung karena _Pirate _melihat ke arah mereka—dengan dua iris hijau bajak laut yang tak pernah padam akan zaman.

_Joker _menanggapi dengan canggung, "Eng. Y-ya." seraya dilepaskannya cekikan pada _BlackJack._

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kartunya, _Joker_?" bisik _Pirate_, penuh antusias.

Tanpa perlu ditanya dua kali, _Joker _langsung mengeluarkan lima lembar kartu dari sakunya dengan cengiran lebar penuh kebanggaan. Diperlihatkannya lima kartu remi itu penuh rasa bangga di depan wajah _Pirate_. "Sudah sejak tadi. Kartu _straight—_yang melambangkan lima anak Kirkland."

_Pirate _tersenyum puas. "Bagus."

Iris lautan hijaunya kembali terpancang ke arah kubah kaca di depannya dengan tatapan intens yang mengerikan. Bunyi kapak yang diseret seketika terdengar ketika _Pirate _memungut kembali senjata—yang ia sebut-sebut sudah mendarah daging dengan dirinya itu. "Siapkan pedang kalian," Ia kemudian menapakkan kakinya pada permukaan kaca lebar, yang menampilkan ribuan tamu berderajat tinggi setara bangsawan itu dengan tatapan murka.

"kita mulai dari _straight._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Airlangga keluar dari toilet dengan wajah lega. Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu _rest room_, permukaan pintu berwarna biru langit itu terbuka duluan, memperlihatkan wujud seorang pria yang membukanya, seketika terdiam ketika melihat ada orang lain yang berdiri di depan pintu. Wangi-wangi khas parfum mahal bermerk tinggi seketika menyeruak ke indera penciuman Airlangga tepat ketika orang itu melenggang masuk, melewati tubuhnya.

Airlangga buru-buru menggeser tubuhnya sopan, membiarkan pria itu masuk.

Sementara Airlangga memalingkan muka, pria itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada orang di sebelahnya ketika melintas.

Tepat ketika pria berambut oranye cerah itu hendak berjalan menuju cermin, Airlangga buru-buru berbalik.

"Scott." panggilnya pelan. Terdengar keragu-raguan dalam nada bicaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu seketika menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Iris hijau yang tajam, yang sanggup membunuh mangsa hanya dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan itu, beradu dengan lautan hitam mata Airlangga. "… Ya?" gumamnya datar.

_Blas. _Airlangga tak bisa melawan ketika Scott memandanginya teramat intens seperti itu. Ia merasa sendinya mati seketika. Tetapi, kesempatan ini tak boleh disia-siakan. Mungkin kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi dan dirinya bahkan sudah bersedia datang ke pesta bangsawan ini. Tidak akan lengkap jika—

Airlangga menarik napas sesaat sebelum kembali menguatkan hatinya yang gentar untuk kemudian berkata lirih dan teramat pelan, lengkap dengan sunggingan senyum yang lembut dan menenangkan hati bagi siapapun yang melihat. Diucapkan dengan amat tulus dan tersampaikan secara tersurat langsung dari hati.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ned melirik arlojinya kesal. Sudah dua puluh menit Airlangga menghilang dari kursinya.

Jika Heracles dan Sadik tahu bila alasan sesungguhnya Ned pergi dari mejanya adalah untuk mencari seorang sanderaan bernama Airlangga, mereka pasti tertawa jahat—teruntuk bagi Sadik. Alasan untuk mencari Kirkland memang masuk akal jika dikondisikan pada situasi sekarang. Tetapi, di daftar misinya, dia punya prioritas yang jauh lebih tinggi dari misi mencabut nyawa orang. Yaitu misi rahasianya pada sang pemuda Indonesia yang ia kenal sebagai Airlangga. Ada satu hal yang kerap mengusiknya jika berada lama-lama dengan pemuda Asia itu. Terlalu ambigu untuk diungkapkan, tetapi—

PRANG!

Bunyi pecahan kaca yang memekik nyaring diiringi serpihan kaca bening yang jatuh menghujani langit-langit _hall _seketika menghentikan jalannya pesta. Ned mendongak dan mendapati kubahan kaca yang menjadi atap _hall _telah berlubang bersamaan dengan retakan yang kian menjalar ke tiap sisi. Menjatuhkan potongan-potongan kaca yang telah terlepas dari meterinya. Jatuh dalam kecepatan tinggi menerjang meja-meja yang dipenuhi peralatan makan dan lantai-lantai yang dibanjiri tamu dansa.

Kepanikan dari manusia di dalam sana kontan menguap ke udara dalam hitungan detik. Menjalar menjadi teriakan-teriakan panik dan tunggang-langgang dari tamu undangan yang berpencar mencari tempat sembunyi.

Heracles dan Sadik yang duduk tenang di kursi mereka, tanpa ambil pusing dengan bunyi pecahan kaca dari kubah di atas, memandangi sekitarnya bagai menonton acara hiburan gratis.

"Wah. Kirkland pasti banyak uang sekali sampai-sampai bisa membuat acara kejutan seperti ini—"

Belum sempat Sadik melanjutkan pujiannya, sekelebat manusia melesat dari langit, kemudian mendarat di meja mereka. Sadik tercekat. Jubah biru langit itu kontan menghipnotisnya dalam keterpanaan. Wangi lavender yang pekat seketika menggelitik indera penciumannya. Sadik terpana ketika sosok itu kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya berpijak, menyingkap rambut emasnya dengan senyuman tipis, tanpa sempat Sadik menjerit.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Bibir Sadik bergetar ketika sosok itu kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya yang berkilauan, sangat menyilaukan. Dia hanya berharap baretta-nya masih terselip aman di ikat pinggang kulit pada saat ini, untuk menjadi alat perlindungannya. Oh, Tuhan. Dia benar-benar bertemu dengan—

"_BlackJack…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di poros ruangan, Ned memandangi sekitarnya penuh kebingungan. Di tengah hiruk pikuk pesta, ia merasakan hempasan angin yang keras dari meja makan lebar di depannya.

Bunyi retakan kayu yang bergemeretak seiring mendaratnya seorang pria berjubah merah di permukaan kayu oak penuh hidangan makanan, lengkap dengan jubah yang masih berkibar beserta kapak besar di tangan kanannya, menyambut Ned dalam posisi menunduk. Postur memberi hormat pada raja yang populer di abad pertengahan.

Bunyi kibaran kain yang diselingi suara tawa seseorang yang melengking nyaring terdengar dari arah kubah kaca yang pecah barusan. Tarikan napas terkejut terdengar dari mulut tiap-tiap orang yang mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat sosok aneh di atas sana. Mereka mengenal sosok itu. Kelewat kenal karena ketiga orang itu pernah menggiring kerabat mereka menuju kubur sebelum waktunya. Dibunuh tepat di depan mata tanpa belas kasihan. _Casino Familia._

Ned terkesiap. Bahkan sebelum pemuda Belanda itu sempat menyebutkan sebaris nama yang terukir cepat di otaknya, puluhan lampu di _hall _pesta mendadak padam. Gelap gulita.

Teriakan melengking seorang wanita menjadi pembuka pesta _lain_ malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Scott memberikan seulas senyum tipis setelah mendengar ucapan dari Airlangga, tepatnya setelah ia selesai mencuci tangan di wastafel. Cukup lama untuk membiarkan Airlangga berdiri mematung sendirian di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya singkat, masih dengan senyuman, seraya berlalu.

Scott pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berpaling lagi. Memang begitulah orang yang menjadi raja sehari di hari pesta ulang tahun. Dia jelas enam kali lipat jauh lebih sibuk dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Jelas untuk menanggapi ucapan 'selamat tahun' yang singkat tanpa embel-embel kado kejutan, dibandingkan mobil _Ford _mewah hadiah ulang tahun dari adiknya, adalah hal yang baginya membuang-buang waktu. Dan hubungan Airlangga dan Scott juga tak semulus benang nilon. Banyak serat-serat yang terkeluar disana-sini. Jika saja ayah Airlangga tidak curang dalam bermain saham dengan para Kirkland, mungkin saja anak sulung Majapahit itu tidak diintimidasi seperti ini. Dan semenjak Airlangga kehilangan ayahnya setahun lalu, ia ingin segera membangun hubungan yang baik dengan anak-anak bangsawan ini tanpa dibayang-bayangi ayahnya.

Sebelum Airlangga sempat berjalan menuju pintu, pemuda Asia itu keburu terkejut ketika seluruh spektrum cahaya yang berada di sekitarnya menghilang menjadi kegelapan yang pekat. Lampu di toilet mendadak mati.

Airlangga memandangi sekitarnya dalam kebingungan. Airlangga bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Lah? _Kenapa listriknya mati? Apakah terjadi kerusakan? Apakah Kirkland lupa membayar tagihan listrik? Ah, yang terakhir jelas tidak mungkin. Mereka kan—

_DOR!_

Airlangga refleks menutup kupingnya ketika bunyi tembakan senjata api terdengar dari luar ruangan. Terdengar begitu dekat dan keras sampai-sampai membuat Airlangga terjungkal dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Apa itu tadi? _pikirnya.

Airlangga melepas telapak tangan dari daun telinganya perlahan. Dipandanginya sekitarnya yang gelap dengan insting pendengaran. Diduga bunyi tembakan itu asalnya dari luar. Jelas akibat bunyi tembakan itu, para tamu yang berada di luar seketika berteriak panik. Airlangga mengira-ngira sambil tangannya berusaha mencari pintu keluar.

Tetapi siapa yang membuat tembakan itu? Apakah tamu Kirland? Jelas tidak mungkin! Menyentuh garpu yang masih berminyak saja ogah, apalagi membawa senjata diam-diam ke pesta! Tamu-tamu undangan Kirkland tidak mungkin ada yang membawa senjata api ke pesta seperti ini!

Tunggu.

Tangan Airlangga akhirnya berhenti di gagang pintu.

Tamu undangan. Membawa senjata api. Menyerang.

_Oh, tidak. _Pemuda Asia itu buru-buru mendobrak pintu kemudian melesat keluar. Tak peduli bila pada detik ini ia dikekang oleh gelap yang pekat di sekitarnya, ia terus berlari. Panik. Mendobrak segala tubuh-tubuh dalam kegelapan yang menghalangi jalannya, mendorongnya ke samping agar mendapat akses jalan yang luas. Mencari-cari asal tembakan, yang kini menjadi semakin tak terkendali karena dari arah utara mulai terdengar tembakan-tembakan lain yang liar. Yang seketika menimbulkan percikan-percikan api ketika pelatuk ditarik.

Di tengah-tengah teriakan yang bergema nyaring di telinganya, adrenalinnya kian terpacu seiring refleks dari otot-otot kakinya yang memaksa untuk terus berlari, mengejar arah percikan api yang kini berpindah-pindah arah.

Jika memang ada seorang tamu yang membawa senjata api; yang nekat melancarkan serangan di publik seperti ini, hanya satu orang yang menjadi kandidat utama, terpatri jelas di otak Airlangga.

_NED._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ned mengambil baretta-nya yang satu lagi, kemudian menembak ke arah dimana ia melihat _Pirate_ terakhir kali. Kemudian di titik itulah ia kembali menembak.

Gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Mereka sungguhan datang! Ned bahkan belum menyiapkan diri jika mereka benar-benar datang ke pesta ini. Kejadian ini masuk ke dalam kategori tiba-tiba dan tak terkira. Awalnya yang pesta berjalan membosankan dan penuh nyanyian memuakkan, sekarang telah menjadi perang hebat dengan teriakan ketakutan.

Sialnya si pemuda Belanda terpaksa harus terpisah dari kawanan. Ia harus menyerang si bajak laut gila sendirian. Dan sialnya lagi, sang pembunuh bayaran itu kini kehilangan jejak targetnya.

**.**

Tepat sebelum Sadik menyelesaikan keterpanaannya pada sosok _BlackJack_, lampu di _hall _mendadak mati. Membuat pemuda Turki itu gelagapan di dalam gelap.

"K-kenapa lampunya mati?" Sadik memandangi sekitarnya bingung.

"Kelihatannya disabotase." gumam Heracles pelan.

"Apa?" jeritnya histeris. Tangannya seketika menggapai-gapai meja di depannya. Kosong.

_BlackJack _sudah pergi.

"Kemana, Ned?"

Dan bunyi-bunyian tembakan yang terdengar dari arah tengah _hall _seketika menjawab pertanyaan Sadik.

"Kelihatannya Ned mencuri _start_." gumam Heracles.

Sadik mendengus. "Tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Walaupun saat ini Sadik tak bisa melihat, ia yakin wajah Heracles tengah diliput kebingungan. "Apa? Membantu Ned, maksudmu?"

"Bukan!" pekik Sadik. "Cari saklar lampunya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Airlangga bergerak gelisah di dalam kegelapan. Bisa bahaya jika Ned melakukan tindak kriminal di wilayah publik seperti ini. Bukan hanya pria Belanda itu yang akan kena batunya. Dirinya sendiri jelas juga akan terlibat. Ah, Ned. Apa sih yang membuatmu bertindak liar seperti ini? Apa yang—

"Bisa tunjukkan kami dimana gudang penyimpanan emas Kirkland?"

Airlangga tercekat. Suara itu…

Ia hanya berdiri mematung ketika merasakan remasan pelan di pundak kirinya, bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang memegangi pinggangnya. Aroma bunga geranian yang pekat seketika mengusik penciumannya. Airlangga tak bisa melawan ketika dua tangan itu kemudian menggiringnya mundur, sangat perlahan, langkah demi langkah. Mencekik Airlangga dalam keterdiaman.

Hingga pada satu titik punggung Airlangga kemudian menubruk pelan pada bidang rata yang diidentifikasikan sebagai tembok. Mengurung Airlangga bersama seorang pria—setelah mendengar suaranya—yang kemudian mengurung lehernya dengan sebuah lengan yang melintang di lehernya. Hingga pemuda Asia itu dapat merasakan tekanan pelan dari lengan tersebut, yang Airlangga yakini pria itu tengah berusaha mencekiknya dengan perlahan dalam gestur tak biasa.

"_J—"_

"Sstt," Airlangga dapat merasakan sebuah objek lembut yang mendarat di kedua bibirnya. Vertikal tegak lurus, mengunci pergerakan bibirnya lewat tekanan dari jari telunjuk yang pelan. _Joker _terkekeh pelan. "bisikkan saja dimana tempatnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah kebutaan mencari-cari jalan, Sadik akhirnya menemukan sebuah objek dengan elevasi miring yang menempel di dinding. Sadik meyakini objek itu adalah saklar.

"Aku mendapatkannya!" jerit Sadik senang.

Tepat sebelum jemari itu menekan tombol saklar, ruangan mendadak terang benderang. Seperti semula. Sadik memandangi sekitarnya bingung. Dia berani bersumpah belum menyentuh saklar itu samasekali!

Dan ketika ia memandangi sekelilingnya dalam keterpanaan, yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, berantakan luar biasa—meja-meja yang terguling, lengkap dengan piring dan gelas yang bertumpahan ke lantai, keramik-keramik pecah, juga disertai puluhan peluru yang bersarang pada dinding ruangan—Sadik mendengar jeritan dari arah selatan.

"Ada seseorang yang terluka!"

Sadik memandangi pemandangan berupa gerombolan orang yang berkumpul pada satu titik. Kelihatannya tengah mengobservasi orang yang katanya terluka itu.

Begitu ramai, dipenuhi berbagai macam manusia dalam satu kumpulan padat. Sadik memandangi sekitarnya. Ya, Tuhan. Benar-benar berantakan dan rusak. Keadaan mulai lengang karena orang-orang tengah berlarian ke titik dimana terdapat korban itu. Kelihatan panik dan berbondong-bondong ingin menolongnya. Benar-benar bukan tipe yang disukai Sadik.

Sadik membalikkan badannya. "Astaga. Untuk apa sih mengurusi orang yang terluka? Kita saja sering terserempet peluru. Ya, kan, Heracles?—Heracles?"

Sadik terpana ketika mendapati orang yang ia yakini berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi, menghilang. Kemudian akhirnya ia menangkap sesosok pria berambut cokelat tengah berlari menuju ke arah kerumunan itu.

Dan itu adalah _Heracles._

Sadik mendesah. "Ayolah." Dirinya benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya itu juga mendadak kampungan ketika mendengar ada orang yang terluka. Sampai repot-repot mengejar ke arah sumbernya segala. Untungnya dia sedikit pintar dan jauh lebih cerdas dibandingkan temannya itu, sehingga lebih memilih berdiri disini, memandangi sekitar, ketimbang berlari dan sekedar membuang-buang energi untuk melihat korban itu.

Heracles berbalik sebentar, untuk sekedar memanggil Sadik yang masih berdiri di dekat saklar.

Wajahnya kelihatan panik bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya untuk mengajak Sadik ikut serta. "Cepat kemari! Airlangga terluka!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Airlangga berjengit ketika substansi alkohol bersuhu dingin itu menyapu kulitnya yang tercabik di bagian bahu kanan. Belum lagi suhu _AC_ yang membuatnya menggigil karena Arthur menganjurkan pada Airlangga untuk menyingkap kemejanya agak lebar agar ia bisa mengobati lebih leluasa. Arthur bahkan tidak meminta maaf akibat perbuatannya.

Dan Airlangga berkali-kali menangkap pandangan sinis Ned, yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada lemari oak dengan tangan terlipat. Terlihat tak suka dengan pemandangan manis di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia perbuat?" geram Arthur, lebih tepatnya pada Airlangga, dengan mimik muka yang masih serius dengan gerakan tangan memulas obat ke retakan luka di bahu sang pemuda Asia. Wajahnya begitu gusar dan tersirat tak tenang. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang jika di pesta besar kakaknya malah kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang, yang begitu datang tahu-tahu langsung merusak segala properti mahal? Dan ini bukan sembarang tamu. Tapi _Casino Familia_! Memakan korban pula!

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya _Casino Familia _kesini, kan?" suara Sadik yang berkesan menginterogasi seketika memecahkan keheningan di ruangan penuh furnitur mewah ini. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sofa berbahan beludru dengan warna _maroon _yang kuat, dengan Dylan Kirkland di sebelahnya, putra kedua Kirkland. Pemuda Turki itu sudah menanggalkan jasnya ke sembarang arah sejak tadi. Tepatnya semenjak pesta dihentikan dua jam yang lalu. Dan selama itu pula Sadik berbincang-bincang dengan Dylan sementara Arthur sibuk mengurusi Airlangga.

"Ya, dan dulu mereka belum bertindak separah ini." kata Scott, yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Wajahnya mengeras begitu mendengar nama itu disebut.

Mata Ned melirik ke arah lima lembar kartu hati yang tercecer di meja, di sebelah Dylan. Kartu-kartu itu adalah peninggalan _Casino Familia _terakhir kali tepat di depan brankas penyimpanan emas sebelum mereka melarikan diri. Yang mengejutkan adalah kartu itu bukan diletakkan secara sembarangan begitu saja. Melainkan disusun mulai dari kartu sepuluh hingga As. Mengejutkan, bukan? Ned yang tak pandai main kartu saja tahu bila itu adalah kombinasi dari kartu _straight._

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ketika pertama kali kesini?" tanya Ned tegas, lebih terkesan membentak dalam taraf rendah ketimbang bertanya.

Suara dari sebelah jendela tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Ned. Suara itu adalah milik Connor Kirkland, putra ketiga Kirkland, yang menjawab dengan nada yang sama seperti Ned. Kesannya menantang balik. "Mereka bertanya pada kami," ia mendesah sebentar. "berapa banyak dek kartu yang bisa kami beli dengan uang warisan Kirkland?"

Ned menaikkan alisnya. Merasa tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan itu. Tak ingin diliputi kebingungan lebih lanjut, Ned kembali bertanya, "Lalu?"

Ardan Kirkland, saudara kembar Connor, buru-buru menjawab, tepat sebelum kembarannya itu hendak membuka suara. "Dan Scott menjawab: kami bisa membeli semua dek kartu di dunia ini dengan warisan Kirkland. Bahkan dengan harga yang dinaikkan empat kali lipat."

Sadik nyaris muntah mendengarnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ned lagi.

"Kemudian mereka pergi." sambar Arthur. "Dan tahu-tahu malam ini mereka datang lagi."

"Lalu kali ini, mereka melukai seorang tamu undangan, begitu?" sahut Sadik.

Scott menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan itu tujuan mereka kemari."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sadik menaikkan alisnya.

"Sebenarnya mereka punya tujuan lain. Yang memiliki sangkut paut dengan pertemuan terdahulu." ucap Scott dingin. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakterimaan dan aura sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi seluruh emas Kirkland itu dicuri?" Sadik kembali mengulang testimoni Scott di rumahnya tadi. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang duduk di dalam sebuah sedan hitam yang melaju kencang. Dengan kaca tertutup rapat, menyamarkan bunyi-bunyi kendaraan lain yang dipacu dalam kecepatan tinggi di malam hari.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah," Heracles menjawab dengan tangan yang masih berada di kemudi.

Sadik berjengit. "Jadi organisasi yang kita incar ini adalah seorang pencuri?" Merasa sia-sia karena terlalu bersemangat di awal-awal perburuan.

"Tidak. Mereka ini memang pembunuh." sambar Ned dingin. "Tetapi kelihatannya mereka beralih profesi untuk sementara waktu."

Sadik mendecih tak suka. "Dasar organisasi sinting."

Kalimat itu menjadi penutup perbincangan mereka karena setelah itu tak ada lagi yang membuka suara.

Kemudian pemuda Turki itu berbalik mengingat ada satu suara yang tak berbicara sejak tadi, yang pada saat ini tengah duduk di sebelah Ned, mematung dalam keterdiaman memandangi kaca. Dengan noda darah di bahu kanannya, lengkap dengan perban yang terlihat samar dari balik kain kemeja itu. "Bagaimana kabarnya korban yang dilukai _Joker _ini?" tanyanya ceria.

Airlangga mendengus tak senang. "Aku baik-baik saja." sahutnya ketus.

Sadik tertawa keras. "Ini cukup hebat karena baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar _Joker _melukai seseorang!"

Heracles mengetuk-etukkan jarinya ke permukaan stir berbahan kulit. "Jadi pemadaman lampu tadi memang termasuk rencana mereka? Yang mendukung aksi mereka untuk menyelinap diam-diam ke gudang penyimpanan emas?"

"Dan untungnya mereka mengira yang menembak tadi adalah _Casino Familia_." gumam Ned pelan.

"Heh, jangan bersikap santai seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana jika tadi para Kirkland itu memergokimu sebagai pelaku penembakan?" suara Airlangga mendadak sengit, matanya melotot marah ke arah wajah si pemuda Belanda.

"Hei, yang tadi itu refleks, tahu. Karena begitu aku melihat sosok yang mirip di foto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, spontan saja aku menarik pistol." Ned menjawab uring-uringan. "Lagipula kalau aku membunuh mereka sebelum batasnya, bayaran yang kuterima akan dinaikkan dua kali lipat."

"Heh, santai sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Kau pikir mereka tak bisa melukaimu tadi, hah? Jika mereka ingin, mereka bisa melenyapkan seluruh tamu di gedung itu dalam hitungan menit! Masih untung saja mereka memiliki tujuan lain, bukan untuk membunuh. Kalau tidak, kau adalah korban pertama mereka!" balas Airlangga sengit.

"Mana buktinya? Yang kulihat dari _Casino Familia _adalah mereka ini cuma sekelompok badut yang suka merusak. Dan senjata mereka juga sudah ketinggalan zaman!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Tuan Besar. Mereka bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu dan membunuh kita sekarang juga—"

"Mana? Mana! Suruh mereka kesini! Biar aku yang habisi mereka!"

"Heh, sombong sekali kau! Kau saja yang belum melihat aksi mereka secara terang-terangan!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihat aksi mereka secara terang-terangan jika aksi yang terakhir saja listriknya padam seperti itu?"

Sadik mendesah di jok mobil. Lelah mendengar semua pertengkaran yang terus berlanjut dan berakar kemana-mana dari dua mulut pria yang tak berhenti bertengkar di belakang sana. Ned yang tak mau mengalah dan Airlangga yang tak henti-hentinya menyampaikan ceramah panjang lebar—yang ujung-ujungnya akan dipotong Ned juga.

Sadik melirik ke arah spion tengah dan mendapati dua pria itu masih sengit tarik urat dan memperdebatkan argumen mereka masing-masing.

Sadik tertawa dalam hati. _Selalu begini_, pikirnya. Padahal setelah pertengkaran hebat yang kerap terjadi setiap hari ini—yang diakhiri dengan kata-kata "Urusi saja hidupmu sendiri!"—ujung-ujungnya kedua pria itu pasti menghabiskan malam mereka di ranjang, saling berpelukan dan meremas rambut pasangan masing-masing, penuh erangan samar yang terdengar dari luar kamar, tanpa busana... hingga pagi.

Benar-benar pasangan yang kompleks. Terlihat sengit di luar tetapi manis di dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kau dapatkan semua emasnya?"

"Sudah, _Ace_, kartu yang paling mulia. Kami mengambil seluruh emas Kirkland sesuai yang diminta." _Joker _menunduk sopan, memberi hormat pada orang di depannya.

"Lalu, kenapa wajah kalian murung begitu? Apa karena aku tidak menginjinkan kalian untuk membunuh?"

_Pirate _menunduk dalam-dalam mendengar kalimat itu, karena sebagian dari yang diucapkan memang benar.

"Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang menjadi puncak kegundahan kami, _Ace,_ tapi…" _BlackJack _menghentikan kalimatnya. Sesaat terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan. Ia kemudian melirik cemas pada dua pria di sebelahnya, meminta persetujuan.

"B-begini, _Ace_. Di perjalanan tadi, kami bertemu dengan kartu lain. Dan, d-dia, bukan kartu sembarangan." lirih _Joker._

"Siapa kartu itu? Cepat katakan. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

_Joker _melirik ke arah _BlackJack _dan _Pirate _ragu-ragu. "Dia adalah mantan kartu terhebat yang pernah menguasai Eropa—"

_Joker _terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian berkata dengan susah payah, dalam tundukan kepala yang dalam dengan nada suara yang teramat pelan.

"... _Flying Dutchmen."_

_**.**_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Jiah, belum apa-apa udah main nongol aja tu dua nama aneh. Ayo, ayo, bagi yang merasa 'ah, kayaknya gue tau ni siapa' jangan sungkan-sungkan, silahkan bongkar saja siapa kedok di balik nama-nama itu (lewat review, bisa, atau PM bagi yang ingin mengorek lebih dalam) Lumayan kan bagi yang bener, jadi tau siapa-siapa aja penjahatnya! Dan yang chapter kemarin kayaknya gampang ketebak, ya? Dan _hint _di chapter ini jelas juga menguatkan testimoni kalian. Bagi yang nggak mudeng, saya jelasin sekarang, nih. Mumpung lagi baik.

_Joker: Prussia ; Pirate: Spain ; BlackJack: France_

Selamat bagi yang benaaar! Nih saya kasih _fanart_-nya! (bukan official punya saya, sih, tapi hasil rampokan dari zerochan #aib)

Yang kemaren itu lupa .net-nya QAQ sekarang udah dibaikin. Ayo ayo dilihat!

s2 . zerochan . full. 352717 . jpg (ilangin spasinya)

Dan pemilik kartu _Straight_ juga udah kebongkar. Gila, cepet banget. Masih ada kartu-kartu lain yang menunggu. Hohoho! Ayo ayo ditebak. Dan chapter depan kemunculan perdana _Flush_. Bagi yang otaknya gatal dan ngerasa tahu siapa aja si kartu-kartu _Flush _ini, tebak aja. Jangan sungkan-sungkan! Muahahaha!

**someone : **Ah, ini bukan pengganti The NEWS, kok. Fic itu masih dalam progress :3 Yey, dan ini rate M. Muahahaha. Wah, bener banget! Caranya bisa tau kalo tiga orang itu BTT kayak mana sih? :3 Saya nggak bisa buka videonya =A= Sebelumnya nama dia 'unknown' alias tanpa nama. Tapi melihat nama Majapahit yang dirimu tulis, saya jadi kepikiran untuk bikin nama bapaknya jadi Majapahit beneran =A= oke deeh, makasih banget ya reviewnya!

_Sign, Rapuh_


End file.
